Scratch Items
The Lucky Scratch game is host to a number of different types of items. These items are reoccuring however some return more often than others. Items listed here are items that can only be obtained by playing Lucky Scratch when the item is active on a card. Some items from the donation shop are also available such as faction serums and Evolution and De-Evolution serums. DNA Transfers A DNA Transfer is used to alter the appearance of your PAL. * DNA Transfer Aena * DNA Transfer Flunny * DNA Transfer Jackalope * DNA Transfer Kimimi * DNA Transfer Sprile * DNA Transfer Quetzalcoatl Kogo * Aspen Egg * Larox Egg Plush and Pet * Batty * Bettie * Billy Paca Plush * Chubby Teddy * Hector Coon Plush * Lilly Paca Plush * Maiden's Rabbit * Percival Paca Plush * Shining Stars * Timmy Paca Plush * Tiny Imp * Wise Fox Poses These alter the pose of your avatar while wearing the item. * Black Dolly Girl Legs * Hope Pose * Rabbit Maiden Pose * Red Magic Pants * Salute Pose * Showgirl Pose Dyes * Blueberry Opal Dye * Cloud Dye * Fade Dye * Fire Opal Dye * Jade Opal Dye * Opal Dye * Rainbow Dye * Shadow Dye * Shimmer Dye Clothing * Bag O Trix * Batty Bow * Batty Dress * Batty Gloves * Batty Headband * Bear Cape * Beelzebub Horns * Black Dolly Girl Dress * Black Feathered Tutu * Black Gracious Maid Headband * Black Magician Cane * Black Magician Coat * Black Magician Tights * Black Neon Soldier Skirtlet * Blood Batty Shoes * Bride Corset * Bride Gloves * Bride Headband * Bride Heels * Bride Hip * Bride Necklace * Bride Skirt * Buck Antlers * Bull Horns * Canary Maiden Boots * Canary Maiden Clip * Canary Maiden Coat * Canary Maiden Jumpsuit * Canary Maiden Parasol * Caroling Boots * Caroling Collar * Caroling Dress * Caroling Gloves * Chocolate Pumpkin Smasher Boots * Chocolate Pumpkin Smasher Hat * Chocolate Pumpkin Smasher Scarf * Chocolate Pumpkin Smasher Shorts * Chocolate Pumpkin Smasher Top * Cream Chained Angel Gloves * Cream Chained Angel Shorts * Cream Chained Angel Tie * Cream Chained Angel Top * Cream Chained Angel Vest * Cream Chained Angel Wings * Dancer Shoes * Dancer Shorts * Dancer Tulle Top * Deer Ears * Demon Bolt * Devi Horns * Digital Warrior Armbands * Digital Warrior Belt * Digital Warrior Blade * Digital Warrior Boots * Digital Warrior Chestplate * Digital Warrior Gloves * Digital Warrior Skirt * Digital Warrior Stockings * Digital Warrior Top * Eclipse Wizard Pendant * Eclipse Wizard Staff * Elegant Wedding Gloves * Elegant Wedding Gown * Elegant Wedding Necklace * Elegant Wedding Tiara * Elegant Wedding Veil * Elven Priestess Crown * Elven Priestess Boots * Elven Priestess Gloves * Elven Priestess Skirt * Elven Priestess Suit * Feathered Tutu * Feathered Wedding Veil * Folk Apron * Folk Headdress * Folk Skirt * Folk Top * Folk Vest * Gold Inferi Dancer Gloves * Gold Inferi Dancer Leg Armor * Gold Inferi Dancer Magic * Gold Inferi Dancer Mantle * Gold Inferi Dancer Mask * Gold Inferi Dancer Skirt * Gracious Maid Apron * Gracious Maid Collar * Gracious Maid Dress * Gracious Maid Stocking * Great Fae Wings * Groom Coat * Groom Crevat * Groom Gloves * Groom Pants * Groom Pin * Groom Shirt * Groom Shoes * Groom Vest * Hector Coon Tail * Jet Rave Leggings * Jet Rave Shorts * King Card * Lavender Magician Hat * Lavender Magician Rabbit * Lunar Wizard Pendant * Lunar Wizard Staff * Magician Card * Magician Trick * Mammon Horns * Maroon Neon Soldier Belt * Maroon Neon Soldier Blade * Maroon Neon Soldier Bra * Maroon Neon Soldier Mask * Maroon Neon Soldier Pads * Maroon Neon Soldier Pants * Maroon Neon Soldier Shoes * Maroon Neon Soldier Stockings * Maroon Neon Soldier Top * Maroon Neon Soldier Underwear * Midnight Bloom Anklets * Midnight Bloom Bracelet * Midnight Bloom Mask * Midnight Bloom Skirt * Midnight Bloom Top * Priestess Coif * Priestess Cuffs * Priestess Garter * Priestess Gown * Priestess Necklace * Priestess Shoes * Purple Magician Collar * Queen Card * Rabbit Maiden Ears * Rabbit Maiden Stars * Rabbit Maiden Wrap * Red Encased Rose * Red Secret Santa Cloak * Royal Heart Collar * Royal Heart Hat * Sea Bloom Antenna * Sea Bloom Arm Wrap * Sea Bloom Chest Wrap * Sea Bloom Hairclip * Sea Bloom Neck Wrap * Sea Bloom Skirt * Silk Style Shirt * Silver Chained Belt * Silver Cross Belt * Simple Wedding Dress * Solar Wizard Pendant * Solar Wizard Staff * Tarantula Wasp Clip * Tarantula Wasp Coat * Tarantula Wasp Dress * Tarantula Wasp Gloves * Tarantula Wasp Hat * Tarantula Wasp Heels * Tarantula Wasp Pants * Tarantula Wasp Shoes * Tarantula Wasp Tie * Toy Soldier Crank * Toy Soldier Top * Wave Runner Frilled Pouch * Wave Runner Gun * Wave Runner Tank Top * White Magician Vest Category:Donation Item Category:Scratch Cards